


Humanity's Shyest

by TransBoyFanBoy



Series: Little Eren and Daddy Levi [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: CGLRE, Daddy!Levi, Diapers, Eren is a shy bean, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, Sippy Cup, bottle, cgl, insecure Eren, levi loves it, little!Eren, pull ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyFanBoy/pseuds/TransBoyFanBoy
Summary: It has been exactly five days since Levi found out Eren's secret and things have been going very well. Or, they would be, if Eren could overcome the embarrassment he feels every time he's around Levi when he's like that.----------------"Hi, baby. How's my tiny boy doing?" Eren squeaks at the nickname and hides his face in Levi's shoulder, whining. Levi smiles down at him and kisses the top of his head."What's wrong, Eren?"" 's embarrassing.."





	Humanity's Shyest

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I decided to make Humanity's Brightest into a series type of thing. Not exactly sure where I'll go with it quite yet, but here's the second installment of the "Little Eren and Daddy Levi" series. You don't necessarily have to read the first one to understand what's going on, though.

"Man, training this week has been a beating!" Armin groans to Eren and Mikasa, walking to the mess hall.

"Not to Eren. Captain Levi has been lenient with him for the past few days. Isn't that right, Eren?" Eren blushes to the tips of his ears at Mikasa's words. It has been exactly five days since Levi found out Eren's secret and things have been going very well. Or, they would be, if Eren could overcome the embarrassment he feels every time he's around Levi when he's like that. Eren just shakes his head at her and stays silent. 

"I haven't really noticed anything different about his behavior. He's still as stone-faced as ever." Eren hears a scoff from behind him and turns to see Jean raising an eyebrow at him. 

"You're kidding, right? Levi has put you on a pedestal since you got here and over the past week, he's practically treated you like a fragile object that could break if you're made to do intense training. Not to mention that he gave you your own room. You might as well not even train anymore." Eren glares and opens his mouth to retort. Before he can, the group reaches the cafeteria. They go through the line and sit down with their trays, Marco immediately leaning into Jean McHorseface Kirstein.

Their topic of conversation changes and the mood at the table lightens. Eren spaces out as they chat, his mind wandering to memories of the past few nights. He thinks of Levi holding him, cooking for him, and watching little kid movies with him, smiling while he did all of it. The boy visibly reddens, but his friends don't notice. Eren wonders why he is so shy about being little around Levi even though the older man certainly didn't seem to have a problem with it. Eren assumes it is because he's still trying to get used to slipping around someone else, especially someone he admires and cares about as much as he does with Levi.

Eren look up from the table, his eyes scanning the room. His cheeks had finally returned to their normal shade and temperature, but heated right back up as Eren locks eyes with Levi. Levi gives him a small smile and points to Eren's cheeks, bringing the boy's attention back to his blush. Eren smiles back, though, before turning his attention to the wooden tabletop again. Levi chuckles quietly to himself.

"You really seem to be in a better mood since you and Eren started.. well, you know.." Erwin mutters quietly, leaning over so Levi can hear him. 

"Yes, I suppose so. It's actually very calming to take care of someone and know that you're needed. Erwin, if you laugh at what I say next, I will cut your tongue out, but he's so adorable and sweet. It makes me.. happy to see him relaxing. I still feel like he's not letting go completely, though. I may not be the best with people and with reading their emotions, but I can at least tell that he's holding back." Erwin's lips tug up into a half smile.

"Well, Levi, I never thought I'd see the day where you were actually worried about someone. But on a more serious note, I think what you need to do is show him that you are okay with anything that he can throw at you. If he knows it's safe to let go, that might make him more comfortable and willing to do so. Of course, I'm no expert." Levi fixes his gaze on Eren again before nodding slightly.

"Yeah, makes sense. Well in that case, I need to go buy a few more things. Can you just send Eren to his room once dinner's finished?" Erwin just nods as Levi leaves.

Eren, bless his heart, is once again zoned out and thinking about Levi. He knows he shouldn't be because he can already feel himself slipping a little just going back over the memories, but he can't get his mind off of it. Levi treats him so kindly now, especially when he's in his headspace. The only thing that could possibly make it any better would be if he allowed himself to slip completely. He shakes his head to himself and looks up again, not seeing Levi anymore. His lip juts out in a slight pout as he stands, ignoring his friends' confused looks. He walks over to Erwin, knowing that Levi told him about their situation and would not question the little lisp he had gotten and the higher-pitched tone of voice.

"Erwin, where's Levi?" Erwin raises his brows a bit, noticing the lisp and assuming he was starting to slip. He smiles down at Eren.

"Levi went to his room, Eren. He said he had to buy a few things. Would you like me to take you back to your room before you get smaller?" Erwin asks quietly. Eren's face turns pink and he nods, following the commander out and back to his room.

"Thank you, Erwin.." Eren lisps quietly as they walk into Eren's nursery. Erwin looks around, noticing the many stuffed animals, toys, and other various little gear scattered around. He smiles at Eren again.

"You're very welcome, Eren. Now sit tight while I go get Levi, okay?" Eren just walks over to his toddler bed and sits down, cuddling up with his stuffies. Erwin walks out and knocks on the door next to Eren's nursery. Levi answers the door and raises his eyebrows when he notices that it's Erwin. 

"Erwin? Dinner isn't over yet; why are you here so early?"

"Eren started to slip in the mess hall, so I brought him here. Don't worry, I was the only one that noticed."

"Is he in his nursery? I just finished ordering everything I think I might need, so I can take over from here."

"Yes, I took him to his nursery; he's laying on his bed and cuddling with some stuffed animals." Levi chuckled.

"Thank you, Erwin. You're a really big help." Erwin just waved it off and went back to the cafeteria.

Levi went over to Eren's 'little' room, tapping on the open door lightly. He smiles as Eren looks up, smiling brightly at him and making grabby hands at him. Levi crosses the room and sits on Eren's bed, pulling the boy into his arms. 

"Hi, baby. How's my tiny boy doing?" Eren squeaks at the nickname and hides his face in Levi's shoulder, whining. Levi smiles down at him and kisses the top of his head. 

"What's wrong, Eren?" 

" 's embarrassing.." Eren murmurs, voice small and quiet. 

"Eren, will you look at me, please?" Look at Daddy, baby." Eren slowly lifts his head from Levi's shoulder.

"You know I'm okay with this, right? I chose to be here and I thoroughly enjoy taking care of you, with whatever that entails. So, Eren, if you feel littler than you have shown me yet, that's completely alright and I don't mind."

"It's okay..?" Levi nods and holds Eren closer. 

"It's completely okay; you're still my little boy. Now, I think it's about time for us to get comfy in our jammies. Afterwards, we can watch a movie." Eren whines as Levi lays him on the bed and goes to the closet, grabbing a pull up and one of the few diapers Eren already had, as well as a pair of pajamas with robots on them.

"Alright, Eren. Would you prefer a pull up or a diaper?" Said little boy covers his face with one hand and points to the diaper shyly.

"It's okay, tiny prince." Levi grabs Eren's favorite stuffie, a grey bunny named Hops, and gives it to the boy, who immediately covers his face with it. Levi quickly slides off the boy's clothes and places the diaper under Eren, powdering the boy generously with the remaining baby powder they had. He tapes it up and dresses his baby in his pajamas. 

"Now, Eren, I'm going to put a movie on for you, alright?" Eren nods. 

"Before I do, I'm going to ask you something." Another nod. 

"Would you like me to make you a bottle or do you want to stick to a sippy cup?" Eren hesitates for a moment.

"B-bottle, pwease.." Levi smiles happily, going and fetching Eren's only bottle (for now) before kissing Eren's forehead.

"Bottle it is, then. I'm going to call Erwin in here to watch you for just a few minutes while I go make one, is that okay with you?" Eren simply hums, giving his consent. Levi walks across the hall to Erwin's room and barges in.

"I need you to watch Eren for a moment. I'm going to the kitchen in the mess hall to make him a bottle. He's feeling particularly little, I think, so could you look after him?" 

"Of course, Levi. He really is adorable like this."

"Yes, I know, now go so he isn't alone for too long."

\------------------------------------------

Levi walks into the empty cafeteria and heads straight for the kitchen. He screws off the top of the bottle and fills it with milk before starting up the stove. After getting a pot out and filling it with water, he sets the pot on the stove top, screws the lid back onto the bottle, and sets it in. He waits for it to heat up considerably before pulling it out of the water and testing the milk against his wrist. Once it is deemed the perfect temperature, he races back to Eren's nursery, thinking about all of the supplies he ordered for his baby. The assortment of bottles, diapers, onesies, and infant toys would arrive the next day thanks to overnight shipping.

As Levi gets back to the room, he sees Erwin holding Eren in his lap as Eren watched the movie. His thumb was in his mouth, as Levi had forgotten to give Eren his paci before he left. He crossed the room and took his baby from Erwin, thanking him for helping. The bushy-browed man just nodded and replied that he would be glad to babysit anytime before he stood and left.

Eren clung to the man as he sat down against the headboard and laid the boy sideways in his lap. The baby glanced up shyly at Levi, smiling.

"Dada..!" Levi laughs at the new nickname. 

"Yes, baby, Dada is here. You're probably very hungry, huh? You want your bottle, precious prince?"

"Baba!" Levi smiles lovingly before grabbing the bottle that he had set on the nightstand next to him before taking Eren. He held the bottle up to his lips and Eren opened, blushing and averting his gaze. He suckled contently for a bit before getting comfortable enough to look up at Levi. The little boy saw Levi already watching him, smiling encouragingly. Eren just looked up at Levi with innocent eyes as he drank. Levi started to hum softly to him and after a while, Eren's eyes started to droop. Levi just watched as his eyes closed and he stopped suckling, drifting off to sleep in his arms.

Levi stayed there for a little while, just admiring Eren. He was so relieved that the boy let himself be completely relaxed and little. Eventually, Levi tried to get up and placed Eren down on his bed. As he tried to stand up, though, Eren whined in his sleep and held tighter to his daddy's shirt. In the end, Levi laid back down next to Eren, who curled around him and buried his face in his chest. He felt a smile grace his lips as he fell asleep holding his little boy.


End file.
